


Link's Secret

by Arendellecitizen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: The hero of time has been keeping a secret from Princess Zelda, and she just discovered it. (Fem!Link x Zelda)





	Link's Secret

Link sat in her home one evening, looking at herself in her bedroom mirror. She sighed. "No one understands." She put on her clothes and grabbed her sword and shield. She knew that as long as she didn't talk, everyone would think she was a boy-exactly what she wanted. She only wished she could actually BE a boy, if only so she wouldn't have to hide herself.

"Link?" a kind, soothing voice called, pulling her from her thoughts. A woman with fair golden hair walked into the main room. She wore a pale purple dress with matching gloves, and a gold tiara in her hair. She was Princess Zelda. "I haven't seen much of you today," she remarked as Link came down to meet her. "Have you got a big adventure planned?"

Link shook her head.

Zelda looked at her champion. Something seemed off about Link, like something was bothering the hero of Hyrule. "You look sad."

Link smiled, hoping to reassure Zelda.

"Link, I know something is wrong," Zelda remarked. "You can tell me; you've saved me enough times to earn my full trust. I know you don't speak, but at least try and tell me so I can help you."

Link's smile faded, and she looked away.

Zelda put her hand on Link's cheek. "It's alright."

Link blushed bright red, turning away. "Link, please," Zelda said concernedly. "I'm worried about you."

Link grunted in a deep voice.

"Link, answer me! What's wrong?"

Link's brow furrowed in frustration. All of the self-loathing that she'd bottled up was breaking loose, and with it came anger. She turned and yelled in Zelda's face, "SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Zelda stared in shock. "Link…your voice…."

Link's eyes widened in horror, and she covered her mouth. She quickly ran out of the house, her face red and her eyes filled with tears.

"Link, wait!" Zelda called after her, following Link out of the house and into the forest.

Link ran to the spirit spring, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, goddesses, why?" she moaned. "Why couldn't she just leave me alone?!" She dropped to her knees, looking at her reflection in the clear water. She knew that when Zelda looked at that face, she would never again see her hero, a brave young man who fought to save her. She would see a pathetic girl who was just desperate to feel like she was actually wanted. She sighed, undressing and stepping into the spring. The water was cool against her body, and the moonlight made it look as if her skin were shimmering. She looked down at her body: her rather small breasts, her unimpressive hips, her slender-but-muscular legs. "No wonder she was fooled for so long," she muttered.

Just then, she heard Zelda's voice: "Link…?"

Link covered herself with her hands, looking over her shoulder at the princess. "Hm?"

Zelda was standing at the entrance to the spring, a sad expression on her face. "I…I wanted to apologise. I didn't mean to push you."

Link looked away, unable to meet the princess' eyes. "Please…just go away. I don't want you to think less of me."

"It's okay, Link. You don't have to hide from me."

Link sighed, turning around and uncovering herself. "Zelda…I…I'm a girl. I've just been pretending to be a boy. I thought if you knew who I really was…you wouldn't love me."

Zelda stepped forward, placing her hand on Link's shoulder. "Link…you don't have to pretend to be anything.

Link looked into her eyes. "I…don't?"

"No, you don't. You don't have to be a boy for me to love you. No matter what, you'll always be my hero."

Link blushed. "You accept me?"

Zelda stroked her cheek. "Of course."

Link placed her hand on Zelda's. "Can I kiss you…?"

Without another word, Zelda gently pulled Link's face toward her own, their lips touching in a soft, tender kiss.

When the kiss ended, Link smiled slightly. "Zelda...I love you."

"And I love you as well, my heroine of time," Zelda responded.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Link stated. She walked over to her pile of clothes, digging through the pockets until she found a small ring with a blue Rupee engraved in it. She got down on one knee, holding it up. "Princess Zelda…will you marry me?"

Zelda smiled. "Of course."

Two days later, Link and Zelda entered the Temple of Time. Link was wearing a white and pink gown with a veil over her face; Zelda wore a white wide dress with gloves as well as a veil, but hers didn't cover her face. At the plinth where the Master Sword was, they took vows of marriage to one another, promising to protect and cherish the other till death did they part.

With their vows complete, Zelda unveiled her champion and their lips pressed tightly against each other, hands holding one another close in a newly married kiss.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here's some Zelda :3 I got the inspiration from a pic I commissioned from my friend Darkie4eva. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
